Burning Passion
by EveoRAiN
Summary: In a different time, different reality, there was a different way of introducing Ain into Elsword's story. However, this way was unlike any other. Part One of The Fire Shard Legacy series. WARNING! AinxElsword. Very, very, very gay and dirty. Depictions of "the act". Don't like it, don't read.


**Burning Passion**

(I do not own Elsword)

 **A/N: An R18+ fanfiction with Ain x Elsword. A kind of a re-write of the beginning, only made a whole lot more dirty with some minor differences. Here's the basic list.**  
 **Ain:** **Base Job**  
 **Elsword:** **Rune Master**  
 **Aisha:** **Aether Sage**  
 **Rena:** **Daybreaker  
**

* * *

Back to the time, where the El Search Party only consisted of three (four) members. Where the magical sword wielder received aid from a sorceress that could control the elements and a wind guardian elf.

It was the magical sword wielder's eighteenth birthday, the day he wanted to fulfill a wish. To see his older sister again.

Luckily, Aisha (the sorceress) and Rena (the guardian elf) served as good company. They even got him presents.

Rena and Aisha had given him fire El shards to enhance his weapon. However, since they were nowhere near an alchemist (as they were staying in Ruben for the bandits' next move), he would have to keep a hold of them.

However... the fire shards were reacting to his magic in... seeming odd ways.

Elsword (the magical swordsman) had just regained control of his fire magic, however the presence of the fire shards was making it unstable and were making him feel... hot and bothered.

'Bothered' being an understatement.

He was trying to sleep that night, however something rock hard was hitting against his leg- wait...

Elsword slowly raised the blanket and his face blossomed a bright red.

He was erect... but why was he? He sat up and glanced around.

Luckily, Aisha and Rena were sleeping peacefully. Elsword slowly got out of bed, trying to not make a sound to wake up his other companions. He brought his sword, just in case something decided to attack him. 

* * *

He set out into a private area of the woods, he grunted as his erection pulsated under his briefs. It was painful and running clearly wasn't an option.

So he approached a clearing, where the moon shined the brightest against the crystal pools of water.

Another pulse, a loud grunt escaped his lips.

 _Another pulse, he was getting closer to this stronger presence of El._

Elsword prompted himself up against a large tree trunk and slowly lowered his pants and briefs.

Out came his penis, throbbing and leaking a clear substance. The clear substance had a tinge of orange to it. He gripped it and slowly started rubbing the shaft.

Only to hear something shift behind him. Elsword jumped and readied his sword.

"Who's there?" He asked, only to be blinded by a teal light. He dropped his sword subconsciously, but he heard the metal clatter onto the grass and dirt below him.

That's when it hit him, he forgot to pull up his pants.

Panic overrode his nerves, fearing it was Rena who followed him out.

But... no scolding or embarassed yelling greeted him. He blinked the spots from his eyes...

A man, a ghost perhaps, was standing before him.

Elsword thought he was hallucinating, because the man was glowing... but he had a sad expression on his face.

"U-Um..." The red haired boy began, not knowing what to say. For all he would know, this guy was dead and a ghost doing his rounds of his grave.

" _You... lead me here._ " The man explained, his voice echoing across to him.

"I... did?" The man nodded his head and slowly approached Elsword. The red head suddenly remembered, his dick was stiff and exposed. It didn't help the cool night air around them shifted and tickled it as small drips of cum landed onto the grass.

However, the man did not seem bothered... if Elsword were to describe him as a man.

As the figure approached, he saw pale blue crystalline wings shift behind him and under the hood, he saw whited out eyes with pale blue diamond pupils and blue sclera. However, his left eye was different.

Having dark blue/teal marking above his eye and half of his sclera was a dark blue; the same was for his diamond-shaped pupil.

Elsword suddenly recalled a story about Angels. He looked for a halo around the man's head. Indeed there was one, above his hood.

"W-What's your name?" Elsword asked, silently cursing his stutter. The man stopped and looked hesitant to answer. But eventually, the man shifted off the awkward gaze and hummed quietly.

" _My name is Ainchase Ishmael, call me Ain._ " Elsword picked up the slight perkiness in the angel's tone. However, the face just looked... disappointed.

"Are you... an angel guarding this area? If you are, I'm sorry-"  
" _For what?_ "  
"Y-You know... doing such a sinful act here?" Ain just looked confused. " _Sinful?_ "

Now it was Elsword's turn to be confused. ( _But... angels are pure ri- oh... he doesn't know what I was doing? More over... why is he staring at my dick?_ )

" _What is that on your lower area?_ " Ain asked, generally sounding interested. Before Elsword could say anything, the angel simply touched the tip and circled his finger around the rim.

Feeling the heat in him clash with the coldness of Ain's fingers made him whimper. When the swordsman met eyes with Ain, he saw a spark of curiosity within him.

The clear liquid landed on the angel's finger, Elsword winced. ( _Crap..._ )

He blushed when he saw Ain inspect it closely. ( _I guess he's... curious?_ ) He nearly choked when the angel licked the semen from his finger.

"Ain...!" Elsword whispered harshly, earning a look from the angel. A look of... confusion?

( _Maybe he doesn't... understand?_ ) The moment the thought entered Elsword's mind was interrupted by sounds of fabric shifting.

Ain... was stripping. Elsword debated whether to scream or not, however he was afraid of the villagers catching on to what he was doing out here.

He watched in panic as the ghostly glowing man expose- wait what?

Ain, didn't have genitals. At all.

The angel seemed to notice Elsword's distress and cupped his cold hands under the master's chin.

" _Do not be startled, as I am not here to hurt you._ " He whispered quietly, the echoing was now subtle and an accent made its way into his tone.

"T-Then... what _are_ you here for?"  
" _You... no, your power guided me here. You are in need of assistance._ "  
"Assistance? It's... just an erection, nothing more-"  
" _You had unstable fire el shards earlier, since you are nowhere near an alchemist to embed them into your weapon..._ "

Elsword looked confused. "Unstable Fire El?" Ain nodded. " _You do not feel it?_ " The red haired boy shook his head, mildly entranced by his nudeness.

Without warning, Ain hugged Elsword and kissed him.

( _W-What?! H-Huh?!_ ) Despite the panic, something in Elsword told him that...

This felt right.

It was odd though, it was like the wind was kissing him. Like Ain weighed nothing.

Then, he felt weight... Elsword opened his eyes.

The man before him wasn't glowing and his hair wasn't white. Instead, his hair was grey and teal, his green eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

Elsword glanced at the body, still no genitals.

His penis pulsated violently, causing the owner to cry out in agony. Ain noticed his distress and leaned down to inspect the foreign object.

"It seems to be building pressure..." Ain commented, startling Elsword. "Oh, sorry. My voice doesn't echo in this form. I'm sorry you had to see me like that..."

"O-Oh no... it's-" Elsword whined again, Ain frowned. "There has to be a way to relieve yourself?"

"U-Um..." The swordsman simply sat back onto the ground as the angel watched beside him. "It makes me uncomfortable if you're... standing there..." Elsword trailed off as Ain kneeled beside him.

That's when Elsword noticed something on the nude angel, he had...

A butthole.

The awkward feeling started to grow in Elsword's stomach. You know, the awkward realization when someone you just met is now seeing you without your pants on. No? It only applies to Elsword then.

The two were just staring, eye to eye.

Ain's hand gently caressing his balls as Elsword stifled his groans. "How did you... k-know about the... shards?"

"I do not know if I should tell you this... but I have been watching you travel with Ms Wizard and Ms Elf. Though the three of you have met only recently." Elsword's eyes widened and he immediately moved away from him.

"So... you've been... spying on us?"  
"I could not interact physically... being trapped in Henir for so long..." The sadness dripping in Ain's tone was noticeable.

Elsword grunted as Ain was essentially giving him a hand job. "H-How long?"  
"Five hundred years..."  
"Five..." The master moaned. ( _Poor guy... he must have been so alone for so long. I think..._ ).

"You do not need to pity me. It was lonely... but it didn't feel like eternity." Ain stated, the braid on his chest reflecting the moonlight.

"However... this is difficult." Ain growled quietly. "You need to release, otherwise you will lose this part of your body-"  
"What?!" The angel winced, only to nod once regaining composure.

Elsword felt embarrassed to say the least. ( _But... if what he says is true, then... argh! What can I do?!_ )

Ain was on his knees. "I may not have genitals like you... but I believe this is a wise option. Unless you do not want that exploding-"

"But where do you expect me to cum?! If this is the El Shards fault... without a doubt, the whole forest will burn down!"  
"Keep it down Elsword." Ain exclaimed seriously, surprising the teen. The angel used his name for attention, and somehow knew his name.

"Sit down and close your eyes." The angel ordered. Elsword obliged, though he was hesitant.

He felt something move- no... encasing his dick and weight on his legs. Elsword opened his eyes and wanted to scream.

Ain was sitting on his lap, dick in ass.

"W-What-!" Ain covered his mouth. "Quiet, I am trying to help-"  
"But I don't-"  
"Elsword... please, let me help you." Ain whispered softly.

Those words settled into Elsword, he sighed. "First... you're doing it wrong." Elsword pushed him onto the ground.

"Second-" Elsword stood over Ain, dick still in ass. "Thanks for your help... and the idea." The angel nodded.

It was odd, since Ain wasn't moaning. Seemingly as he couldn't understand the feeling of someone plunging in and slightly out of his asshole. Elsword seemed to the one enjoying it, grunting and moaning as he clenched the angel's ass.

Reaching his climax, Ain let out a sound... a moan.

Elsword glanced towards the angel, who was clenching the grass below him tightly that his knuckles were white. "K-Keep going..." Ain whimpered.

Elsword's eyes widened. He realized that his pain tolerance was higher than a typical human... he was an angel after all.

In other terms, Ain was nearing his limit.

Elsword is close, just a few more.

In, out, in, out, in... out...

A loud moan escaped from the master's mouth as boiling and oddly glowing cum entered Ain's butthole. Some of it dribbled onto the ground, but both of them didn't seem to care.

"That was... amazing..." Elsword mumbled as Ain collapsed onto the side.

( _What is this feeling... this... hot feeling in my chest, rising to my cheeks..._ ) Ain gently touched his own face as the Rune Master quickly cleaned himself up.

"Are you okay?" He asked as the angel was supported in standing up. "Tell me... what am I feeling right now...?" Ain asked, seemingly dazed.

Elsword sighed. "Come on... I have to hurry back, otherwise I wouldn't hear the end of it..." The red eyed boy turned to the angel. "Maybe you can help us find the stolen El? The more the merrier?" He offered his hand out to the angel, who looked startled.

( _This boy... knows who I truly am..._ ) He narrowed his green eyes. "Do not tell your friends about this..." He stated, grabbing his hand awkwardly and shaking it. Elsword grinned. "I didn't tell you my name... but it's Elsword by the way! And it's nice to meet you Ain!"

 **End.**


End file.
